Take a Chance
by Sasha Tenjo
Summary: Join Sasha as she journeys with Yuma and Astral to gather the Number cards, as well as her lost memories.
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Yugioh Zexal or it's characters! The Yugioh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my OC Sasha and the altered plot. Askalan belongs to a friend of mine!**

* * *

?'s POV

I let out a tiny moan as I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked around and saw that I was in an alley. I stood up and walked out towards the sidewalk only to find it empty, as it was starting to get dark. It then when I started to freak out. What happened? How did I get here? Why was here? What was I going do? I was brought out of my panic when I heard a kind but also timid voice behind me.

"A-Are you alright?" It was a girl who looked a few years older than me. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and had a light blue butterfly clip in her hair.

"I-I'm actually lost," I admitted in an equally shy tone. She gave a soft smile.

"Maybe I could help you out? Where do you live?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. Where did I live? I could hardly remember anything.

"I don't remember," I told the girl and her eyes widened slightly.

"You must have amnesia. Well, what do you remember?"

"I know my first name and my age. I'm Sasha, I'm nine." I answered with a small smile that she returned.

"I'm Askalan Akagi, I'm fourteen," She told me as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a bigger smile as we let go.

"So Sasha, I take it you don't have anywhere to stay?" She asks as I shook my head. She then smiled like she got an idea.

"You can come stay with me!" She said as my eyes widened.

"No I can't! I don't want to cause you any trouble," I said as I turned to walk away. I stooped when she put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's no trouble really. I insist," She said as I looked up at her. I thought her offer over before nodding in agreement. She smiled as we then began walking to her house.

"Do you live with your parents?" I asked and she tensed up a bit.

"N-No. It's just me," She said and I decided to leave it alone. She must not have wanted to talk about it.

~timeskip~

After a silent walk, we finally arrived at her house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't too small either. It looked very cozy.  
"Here we are," She said as she opened the door and we walked in. She gave me a tour of the house before showing me where my room was. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain pastel yellow colored room with a bed, a closet, and a dresser, but I didn't mind. I let out a small yawn and crawled into the bed.

"Goodnight Askalan," I said to her as she gave a warm smile "Goodnight Sasha." She started to walk out of the room but I stopped her.

"Hey Askalan, why did you help me?" I asked and she was silent for awhile.

"You reminded me of someone." She answered before walking out the room.

Once she closed the door, I made myself comfortable and stared up at the ceiling. Would I ever get my memory back? Was my family worried about me? Did I even _have_ a family? I could feel my eyelids getting heavy as I got lost in my thoughts. If I did have a family, did they know I was missing? Would they go looking for me? Maybe one day I'll find out. My eyes eventually shut completely as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! This is my first Yugioh story ever so I hope you guys enjoy it. The story will start following the show in the next chapter. I also want to give a big thanks to my friend on Quotev Askalan** **who has allowed me to use her OC in this story. So Askalan, I hope I do your character justice! Let me know what you all think so far. ~ Sasha**


	2. Go With The Flow Part 1

**I do not own Yugioh Zexal or it's characters! The Yugioh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my OC Sasha and the altered plot. Askalan belongs to a friend of mine!**

* * *

Sasha's POV

I was awoken from my dreamless slumber when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Askalan standing over me.  
"Sasha get up. You have school remember?" She reminded me as she ripped off the covers.

"What time is it?"

"It's 8:00," She informed me as my eyes widened. I jumped out of bed and began rushing to get ready.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I asked as I slipped on my white and pink uniform, which I wasn't a fan of. It just wasn't my style. I went to Heartland Academy, which started at 8:30. Seeing that I had to walk to school, I had to be in a hurry.

"I thought your alarm was set. I guess you slept though it," She simply said before walking to the kitchen. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my bag, and made my way to the front door.

"I'm leaving!"

"Alright! Be safe! And tell Yuma and the others that I said hello!" She called back from the other room. I yelled back an "Okay!" before exiting my house and walking to school.

It's been four years since Askalan took me in. Since I had to go to school and seeing that I couldn't remember my own last name, we agreed that I would use her last name; Akagi. It's also been four years since I met Yuma. It was a little over a month after meeting Askalan when she took me to the park where I met him. We both bumped into each other and he helped me up when I fell. We started to get to know each other and became practically inseparable, and I even joined his group of friends consisting of Bronk Stone and Tori Meadows. It made things better when it was revealed that he lived next door. He was the first person, other than Askalan, that knew about my amnesia and was willing to help me find ways to bring my memories back. The only downside of our friendship, was that over the years I developed a crush on the black and pink spikey haired boy. But I'm pretty sure he likes Tori and vice versa. I let out a small sigh and continued my walk. I stopped when I heard a voice.

"LISTEN, YOU TIN TWITS, THEY'RE NOT TRASH!" I would know that voice anywhere. I sped up my pace and saw Yuma trying to take his duel cards back from the litterbots. I walked over to him and helped him collect his cards.

"Here you go," I said holding out some of his cards to him.

"Huh?" He turned around and seen it was me "Thanks Sasha! You running late too?" He asked with a smile as we then began running to school together.

"Yep. Slept through the alarm." I informed him as we neared the school. When we finally reached the school, we were both panting from running. Luckily we made it before the bell. I just hoped that the rest of the day would be decent.

~Timeskip to gym class~

"Twenty!" Bronk counted as he stacked the twenty vault boxes, that were about a foot high, on top of each other. I knew what was about to happen, Yuma was gonna try to jump the boxes. "Jump over this many vault boxes and you'll set the new school record!" Bronk told him as I watched Yuma with concern.

"That record's goin' down," Yuma said as he ran towards the boxes "because I'm about to high-five the sky!" He jumped off the springboard, only to crash into the tower of boxes and land face first on the floor.

"Are you okay Yuma?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ground's not that hard," He answered back looking dazed and confused. I shook my head and helped him stand up.

~Timeskip to swimming class)

I stood with Tori and Bronk as we watch Yuma dive into the pool.  
"Go, Yuma!" Tori cheered and I watched the water anxiously.

"Ha! There's no way he'll do it." Bronk said as I gave him a light shove. Yuma had been dared to hold his breath for a lap in the large pool. I then watched as Yuma floated to the surface and started spitting out pool water because he mistakenly opened his mouth underwater to talk to himself.

~Timeskip to English class~

The teacher started giving us a lecture about sentences, but I wasn't really paying attention. My attention was focused on Yuma, who was also my desk partner.  
"Yuma, why do you do all of those things?" I asked and he lifted his head to look at me.

"Those dares? Why not? It's good fun!" I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, because it's fun turning green and coughing up pool water. I'm so jealous," I said in a sarcastic joking manner and he smiled.

"No, but that's the price you pay. If you're gonna be great ya gotta take chances... so I take lots!" He told me with a hopeful gleam in his red orbs. I smiled as I listened to him "Because I want to be the greatest Sasha. And with this golden key, one day I will be." I looked down at the key he wore around his neck.

"That's the key your parents found isn't it? They found on one for their expeditions?" I asked for clarification.

"Yep, and you know what it unlocks? Potential. Isn't that cool?"

"Could it work on anyone?" I asked as he gripped his key, "Nope." He said I mocked hurt

"Why not?"

"'Cause this key's part of me. With it I'm good to go!" He said as he then stood up "WITH IT I FEEL THE FLOW!" I snickered when the teacher cleared her throat when Yuma interrupted the class.

Once the bell rang, Yuma continued with what we were talking about before.  
"And I feel the flow most... during duel period!" We walked outsides and saw all of the students dueling "All right, let's get to it!" Yuma said as he put on his duel gazer. Unlike him, I didn't need a duel gazer because I was able to see the Augmented Reality Vision without one, but I could turn my AR vision on and off. "What are we waiting for Sasha? Let's get to it. Let's get dueling!"

I blushed when Yuma grabbed my hand and we walked around the courtyard.  
"Now, who to duel today?" Yuma wondered while looking for an opponent. I would have dueled with him... if I knew how. I know some of the basics, but I'm no where near good.

"You mean 'who to lose to today,'" Tori said walking next to us. Yuma then let go of my hand and I felt a little disappointment.

"What's that supposed to mean?! I mean, yeah, sure, I've lost twenty straight... so what?" He asked in defense. I went to answer but stopped when I saw something behind him.

"Hey Yuma, isn't that Bronk?" I asked pointing at where I was looking. Yuma and Tori looked to what I referring to.

"Yeah it is."

"Oh no! And look who he's dueling." Tori said and I looked closer at his opponent.

"It's Shark," Yuma and I both said at the same time. We walked over to get a closer look.

"I've got you now Bronk. See, since I've got 2 monsters on the field and they both have the same level, I can use them to summon an Xyz monster! So watch as I overlay my Skull Kraken and Big Jaws to do just that! Watch as I unleash a terror of both land, and sea! Watch, as I summon, Aero Shark" Shark summoned his monster as Bronk looked on in fear.

 **Aero Shark [1900/1000/R3]**

"Now that's a man-eater." Tori stated as I nodded in agreement.

"Wow! You know why an Xyz summon is so cool? 'Cause the monsters used stick around as overlay units and help activate their new buddy's special powers! It's all about teamwork! I betcha those litterbots wouldn't call my cards trash... if I had an Xyz monster!" Yuma said and I smiled before returning to the duel.

"Now, Aero Shark, dig in on that chump!" Shark ordered his attack and we watched as Aero Shark made Bronk life points fall from 800 to 0.

 **Shark: 4000 Bronk: 0  
Winner: Shark**

Yuma, Tori, and I all shared the same look of sympathy as Bronk lost. Those looks of sympathy however then turned into ones of anger as saw Shark take Bronk's deck.  
"Bronk's deck! Stop right there!" Yuma shouted as we ran up to where they were. Tori ran over to Bronk side, while Yuma was standing in front of us facing Shark.

"You alright Bronk?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm good. " I nodded and then walked up next to Yuma.

"Who're you?" Shark asked un-amused.

"My name is Yuma and this is Sasha. And we're good friends of Bronk." Two of Shark's buddies then went over and stood by Shark.

"Buzz off! Or don'tcha know who you're messin' with?" they said to us, and I glared.

"Yeah, we know the school bully." I said with irritation showing in my voice. Shark chuckled.

"I'm no bully. You see, Bronk and I... we had an arrangement. It went like this; whoever won, got the other's duel deck." Shark said and Yuma and turned back to Bronk who was now standing up.

"Is that true?"

"It is... but I had to do it! He challenged me! He called me a big chicken!" Bronk protested as I face-palmed. Yuma groaned before turning back to Shark.

"Fine, then... if you're gonna challenge my friend, then I'm gonna challenge you." Yuma said sticking up for Bronk. Shark's friends starting going on about Shark being too good for Yuma, but he didn't listen. "So is that a no? I guess that means your just a big chicken!" That got Shark's attention.

"Chicken? You know what happened to the last person that called me chicken?" Shark said taking a step forward.

"Something... uh... bad?" Yuma guessed almost taking a step back.

"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE IT'S NEVER, EVER HAPPENED BEFORE!" Shark yelled and I took a couple steps back at his outburst.

"Oh... well, then, let this be the first!" I was proud that Yuma was sticking up for himself, but at the same time, I didn't want see him get pummeled.

"Big talk. All right, Yuma, say that we did duel. You want Bronk's deck, but what's in it for me?"

"Good question... hadn't thought of that..." Yuma said as Shark's eyes trailed down to the key. My eyes widened because I knew what he was thinking. My prediction was proven right when Shark snatched Yuma key from around his neck. "Hey! That's mine!" Yuma said as he tried to get his key back.

"My. This certainly seems important to you, now doesn't it?" Shark asked in a mocking tone. That's it!

"Give it back Shark! It's not yours!" I demanded. I was seriously about to pounce on him!

"Settle down. Since it means that much to you, I'll give it back," Yuma looked surprised but I knew he was up to something, "And duel you for it... oops." Shark then purposely dropped the key on the ground, "I dropped it; hope nothin' bad happens to it down there. Say, like this!" Shark then stomped on the key, breaking it in half. Bronk and Tori gasped, Yuma looked distraught, and I was ready to hurt the purple haired boy.

"Why did you do that?!" Yuma asked upset.

"The same reason I'm doin' this. Guess your little girlfriend's right," he then kicked the snapped-off end off of the platform "I am a bully!" I would have blushed if it wasn't a serious moment. Yuma looked at Shark with pure anger. "And since we can't duel for that anymore, you don't get this." Shark taunted.

"That's it, you're toast!" Yuma lunged for Shark but I quickly ran in front of him and tried to hold him back. Although it just sort of looked like I was hugging him. But hey! It worked.

"You don't give up, do ya? All right, if you still wanna duel me, guess we could figure some sort of arrangement out. If you beat me, I'll give you back this deck. But if I win, Yuma... I get your deck!" Yuma stopped struggling against my hold and looked worried. "This Sunday. At the station courtyard. If you want Bronk's cards back, be there." Shark said before walking away. I reluctantly let go of Yuma and picked up the other half of his key. I gave it back to him and he accepted it with a small, sad smile before leaving. I watched him walk away before turning back to Bronk and Tori.

"Think he'll be okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah... I hope."

~Timeskip to the next day at school~

We were in gym doing the vaulting boxes again, but Yuma wasn't trying to break the record this time. I skipped over to him.  
"Yuma, are you gonna try to jump the twenty boxes?" I asked him. He grabbed the half of his and looked up at me, as he was sitting on the floor.

"Not today." He said and I frowned. It's as if the key wasn't the only broken, his confidence was as well.

When we were in swimming, one of the boys in our class asked Yuma if he wanted to try the underwater lap again.  
"Not really," Yuma said in the same tone as earlier. Tori and I shared a look before I splashed him with water.

"What's wrong with you today?" She asked as I sat next to him at the edge of the pool

"You've been acting... well... not like you," I added.

"I dunno Sasha, Tori. I... I guess that I'm just not feeling the flow. Ever since Shark broke my key, things just haven't been the same." I put my hand on top of his and gave him a sad smile that he returned.

~Timeskip to later that evening~

Tori, Yuma and I were walking through the park in silence after school was over, when we Bronk yell for Yuma.  
"What's up?" Yuma greeted him.

"Yuma... this duel with Shark. Are you doin' it?"

"Well... uh..."

"Don't go." We all looked at him in surprise and confusion.

"Huh?"

"You can't win Yuma."

"Whadda you mean by that?"

"I mean, Shark made it all the way to the Duel Nationals last year! ...Look. Thanks for tryin' and all... but I'm over this. Really." Yuma was silent for moment before responding.

"But it's not just about you now."

"Huh?" Bronk was confused.

"It's about doing what's right. Shark's gotta learn, he can't push people around like this. And I'm gonna be the one to teach 'im. So what if he made it to the Nationals... one day I'm gonna make it there too!" I smiled brightly, Yuma was back!

"Whatever. Here," Bronk reached into his pocket and pulled out the other half of the key tossing to Yuma.

"How did you find this?" He asked.

"Duh," Bronk got on his board and started to ride away, "I went lookin' for it!" he called over his shoulder. A new resolve shined in Yuma's eyes and I knew, he was going to be just fine.

~Timeskip to Sunday~

I woke up early and starting getting dressed for today. I put on my regular clothes that consisted of a black and yellow top, matching shorts, yellow knee socks, and black boots. My long curly honey brown hair was left down. I checked myself over in the mirro and walked downstairs. I let Askalan know that I was leaving, and she didn't mind. She trusted Yuma. I walked outside and walked next door. I knocked and Kari opened the door.  
"Hey Kari!" I said in mu usual cheery tone and she smiled.

"Hey Sasha," She greeted before turning around and yelling, "Yuma! Sasha's here!" In almost no time, Yuma was at the front door.

"You ready?" I asked once Kari left. I knew that she didn't want Yuma dueling so I helped Yuma keep it a secret.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said as we went to meet up with Tori and Bronk.

"I can't believe it, You actually showed. Hope you said your goodbyes, 'cause all your cards are about to be mine." Shark said as we arrived at the dueling site.

"Sorry, but the only thing you're gonna be getting, is a good old-fashioned butt kicking!" Yuma told Shark and I smiled.

"And why's that?"

"'Cause I'm feeling... the flow! Duel Disk, Go!" Yuma activated his duel disk "Duel Gazer, Let's roll." He then put on his duel gazer with Shark, and everyone else following suit. "Duel Interface, Set!"

"Augmented Reality vision link established. "

"Let's duel"

 **Shark: 4000 Yuma: 4000**

"Don't let him intimidate you Yuma. You can do this." I said he nodded with big smile.

"Get set to get to get decked! You're going down Shark! I summon Zubaba Knight"

 **Zubaba Knight [1600/900/L3]**

"'Course since I went first, I'm not allowed to attack this turn. So go ahead, it's your move!" Yuma said going first.

"Got that right! And with it, I intend to crown that Knight! It's my draw! I summon forth Big Jaws!"

 **Big Jaws [1800/300/L3]**

"Man! 1800 attack points!"

"That's right. And since Zubaba Knight is just 1600, you're in deep water! After all, when 2 monsters fight, the one with the least attack points is destroyed, and it's owner takes the difference as damage."

"Aw, great, so that means I'm losing 200 lifepoints!" Yuma groaned.

"Next time, play your weak monsters in defense mode. Although... it really wouldn't have mattered this time. Cause a' this! The spell card, Aqua Jet! Now until the end of this turn, my Big Jaws gains 1000 attack points."

 **Big Jaws [2800/300/L3]**

"Now, Big Jaws, it's feeding time! Attack!"

"My lifepoints!" Yuma exclaimed as his lifepoints went down due to Zubaba Knight being destroyed.

"Next I'll place a facedown card, and end my turn."

 **Shark: 4000 Yuma: 2800**

"Nuts! We just started, and I'm already down in a big way! I gotta even the score. I summon out, Gagaga Magician!

 **Gagaga Magician [1500/1000/L4]**

"You're summoning him in attack mode, with just 1500 attack points? You just don't listen, do ya?" Shark laughed.

"Oh, I sure do!" Yuma said making Shark stop laughing "That's why I'm equipping Gagaga with this; Wonder Wand! Now my Magician gains 500 attack points! You said play weak monsters in defense mode... well, he's no weak monster!"

 **Gagaga Magician [2000/1000/L4]**

"Hey, all right! Now Gagaga's stronger than Big Jaws!" Tori said as we watched with a smile.

"Now go, mighty magician! Reel in that fish!"

"How 'bout you try an' get real. I play my facedown!" Shark interrupted.

"Your facedown?"

"That's right, Zeus' Breath! And I have a feeling it's gonna 'sting' for you because with this trap, I can put a stop to your monster's attack! And there's more! If I have a water monster on my field, you also take 800 points of damage! And there is a water monster on my field. So... prepare to be soaked, with a serious splash of damage!"

 **Shark: 4000 Yuma: 2000**

"Ohh, boy... Wait... I got it! If you can play trap cards, so can I! So that's what I'll do!" Tori, Bronk, and I all face-palmed.

"Yuma! You can play two types of facedowns, spells and traps, never say which it is!" Bronk told him.

"Ohh! Get it together!" Tori scolded, but I just stayed quiet. Yuma grinned sheepishly

"Trap card, huh? Big deal, it's my draw! And first I summon Skull Kraken!"

 **Skull Kraken [600/1600/L3]**

"600 attack points. All right, no prob! Gagaga Magician is still the strongest monster on the field."

"Not for long, he's not. I activate Skull Kraken's special ability! With it, I can destroy one faceup spell or trap card on your field! Such as that Wonder Wand, for example!"

 **Gagaga Magician [1500/1000/L4]**

"Oh no!"

"Oh, yes. Now Gagaga Magician is back at the bottom of the food chain!"

"Not good." Bronk said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Shark's got two monsters out now, the same ones he had right before he beat me!"

"He's gonna Xyz summon!" I said piecing it together.

"You fool! Did you really think you could beat me, the best a' the best, and win Bronk's deck back?! Face it, Yuma I stomped your little key to pieces, and now, I'm gonna stomp you! That's right, Yuma... this duel is over! And when I win your duel deck, I'm gonna trash it just like I trashed your key! Then maybe you'll learn your lesson; don't pick fights ya can't win!" That must have rallied Yuma.

"That's where you're wrong, Shark! I'll never learn that lesson! No matter how many times I fall, No matter how many times I get laughed at, I'll keep trying to high-five the sky...'Cause when you're feelin' the flow, there's no goin' back! And speaking of feeling the flow, I so... am!" Yuma snapped the key and the cord from around his neck and it started to shine a bright gold that was so bright, I had to shield my eyes.

When I opened them, I saw Yuma sitting on the ground with one question in my mind: what just happened? Yuma looked just as confused as I did. Looking closer, I saw that his key was some how fixed! I snapped my attention to Shark when I heard him scream. He had a reddish aura surrounding him.  
"I overlay level three Big Jaws and Kraken!" The air around the duel started turning spooky shades of green, making me uneasy. "Now I can build the Overlay Network! Now, Number 17, Leviathan Dragon! Be born!" One of the biggest, and scariest dragons I've ever seen appeared.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon [2000/0/R3]**

"What is that?!" Yuma asked, but none of us had an answer.

"Now by removing one a' my overlay units like my Skull Kraken, I can power up Leviathan Dragon by 500 attack points!"

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon [2500/0/R3]**

"What?!"

"Leviathan Dragon, attack with Shock Stream Blast!" Leviathan destroyed Gagaga and sent Yuma flying.

"Yuma!" I yelled in concern.

 **Shark: 4000 Yuma: 1000**

"This duel's just about done! One more attack and you're through!" Shark exclaimed.

"Ugh... that's... some dragon. So much for a comeback."

"Rise!" Suddenly, a strange person appeared next to Yuma. He had light blue, slightly translucent skin, he's tall, thin, and humanoid, slightly alien in appearance, with markings across his chest and pendants hanging from his pointed ears. He had one gold eye, and one white eye. "Rise up." He told Yuma.

I couldn't move or speak as I stared at the figure. Yuma then asked the question that was on both of our minds.

"Who- who're you?"


	3. Go With The Flow Part 2

**I do not own Yugioh Zexal or it's characters! The Yugioh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my OC Sasha and the altered plot. Askalan belongs to a friend of mine!**

* * *

Sasha's POV

My eyes were wide eyes and my mouth was agape as I stared at the glowing figure next to Yuma.  
"Hey can you talk?! Say something already!" Yuma said to figure.

"Astral"

"Uh? What's an Astral?" Yuma asked confused.

"My name, if I recall." The figure, now known as Astral, answered.

"'If you recall'? Whaddaya mean by that?" Maybe Astral had amnesia like I did? Maybe that's why he wasn't sure of his name.

"What's going on, Yuma?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, who're ya talkin' to?" Bronk added. I snapped my head towards them. Could they not see Astral?

"Whaddaya mean,'who', this guy right here!"

"Where?"

"Right here! Look!" Yuma exclaimed as he pointed at Astral.

"He's lost it." Tori said and I shook my head. If Yuma's lost it, then I must be losing it too.

"What's with you guys, just open your eyes!"

"Relax Yuma, I believe you. I can see him," I told Yuma and he looked over to me.

"You can?"

"Yeah. Big tall glowing guy, floating in the air, he's kinda hard to miss." I said as Tori and Bronk looked at me in disbelief.

"Yuma going crazy I can see happening, but I never thought Sasha would have issues. They're both hallucinating!" Bronk said as I gave him a dark glare.

"We are not!" Yuma and I yelled at the same time.

"Sasha, maybe we're the only ones who can see 'im... Or maybe we actually have lost it." Yuma said turning back to Astral.

"What have you lost? Perhaps we can find it together." Astral suggested and I smiled. He seems a bit naïve.

"Huh? Hold on- I know! You've come here to help me! Yeah, that's it- you've been watching over me! Ever since I first started dueling- ever since my dad left me his deck- and when you saw that I was dueling Shark, one of the best duelists around...you've decided to finally let your presence be known! You are none other than my- guardian angel!" I raised a brow at Yuma's logic. His guardian angel?

"His what?" Tori and Bronk asked, still not knowing if we were losing our minds or not.

"Yuma if he was _your_ guardian angel, then why can _I_ see him?" I asked and he was silent for a minute as he thought it over.

"Uh... maybe... he's yours as well." He said but it sounded more like a question. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I am no such thing. ...Or am I?" Astral wondered as Yuma and I turned to him.

"Huh? You don't- know- what you are?"

"Not only do I not recall who I am, but I don't recall much of anything. Only that I arrived here with a great purpose, which now escapes me." Astral said and I looked at him with sympathy. So he does have amnesia.

"It escapes you?! Then just how great could it've been?! Boy, you're annoying!" Yuma said frustrated, "Okay, enough of this. Maybe if I just ignore this guy, he'll go away." I doubt it.

"Go where?"

"I don't care where!" Yuma said getting more and more agitated by the second. I frowned a bit. He could be a little nicer.

"Get it together, Yuma! Now, duel!" Tori shouted reminding me that a duel was currently taking place.

"All right, already!" Yuma answered back as he focused on the duel at hand.

"Ah. The mighty Number Seventeen, Leviathan Dragon. With this Xyz monster on the field, there's no stopping me," Shark said as the number 17 glowed on his hand, "And that you can count on, Yuma. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...! Your deck will soon be mine! But, all in good time! I end my turn with a facedown!"

 **Shark: 4000 Yuma: 1000**

"He is angry," Astral stated as he watched Shark.

"Uh, yeah, but his dragon's about to make him feel better by ending this duel!" Yuma said as Astral face showed signs of recognition.

"Duel? That word is... familiar." Astral said and my eyes showed curiosity.

"You know about dueling? Are you a duelist?" I asked in a polite tone. He looked over to me and nodded.

"Yes, that's it- I duel."

"And I tap-dance. Now quiet!" Yuma said annoyed. Tori and Bronk then made another comment about us being crazy and I got mad.

"STOP SAYING THAT I HAVE ISSUES! I DON'T HAVE ISSUES, OKAY?" I snapped as they looked frightened.

"Alright, Alright... relax" Bronk told me and I calmed down.

"I can duel! Observe! Draw!" Astral said as if he was the one dueling.

"Hold on, that's my line! My turn. I draw."

"First I will summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode." Astral said.

"Quit interruptin' already! I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode!"

 **Gogogo Golem [1800/1500/L4]**

"1800 attack points? That's not enough to defeat that dragon." Astral said as Yuma rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! Next, from my hand, I play the spell, "Blustering Winds". And it's gonna blow your mind, 'cause now one monster of mine in attack mode gains 1000 points 'til my next turn!"

 **Gogogo Golem [2800/1500/L4]**

"That makes Gogogo Golem stronger than Leviathan!" I said excitedly,

"Ohh, yeah! Take 'im down!" Tori added with the same enthusiasm.

"Now go, Gogogo Golem! Attack Leviathan Dragon!" With a big punch and a bigger explosion, Shark's lifepoints decreased.

 **Shark: 3700 Yuma: 1000**

"All right! Leviathan Dragon is toast! And Shark's lifepoints just took a dive! Yeah!" Yuma started gloating while Astral's gaze remained transfixed on Shark's field.

"Turn around," Astral said and Yuma stopped cheering. We all looked over towards Shark, and when the smoke cleared, it revealed that Leviathan was still standing.

"Oh, no..." Yuma and I said simultaneously. What happened? Shark didn't play any spell or trap cards.

"But Yuma just destroyed that thing," Tori said before grabbing Bronk's collar and shaking him, "No fair, why's it still on the field?!" She let go of him and turned to me. "If they're both in attack mode, the one with higher points wins, right?!" She asked and I nodded with a confused look.

"What gives! I took down your monster, fair and square!" Yuma yelled to Shark.

"'Fraid not! A Number monster- can only be beat by another Number monster!" Shark answered and my eyes widened as did Yuma's.

"For real? But... I don't have any Number monsters."

"So that Dragon's on the field, for good?! This is big-time bad!" Bronk said as I nodded in agreement.

"Aw! Now what'm I gonna do?! I mean- if I can't beat Shark's monster, then how'm I supposed to beat Shark?!" Yuma asked no one in particular.

"How, indeed. And you had better start figuring that out..." Astral said as Yuma looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Shark looks ready to attack Yuma." I told him, understanding what Astral was about to say.

"She is correct. Shark is gearing up to attack. Better do something, or you are through."

"And what makes you a dueling expert all of a sudden?" Yuma asked Astral.

"Observation number 1- this particular human's dueling skills are less that skillful." Astral said and I snickered.

"That's not true! Well... actually- kinda is." Yuma admitted.

"That is the first correct thing you have said."

"Well, no hard feelings then... 'first', what?! Who d'you think you are?!" Yuma snapped as it must've just clicked that Astral insulted him.

"It's my turn now, isn't it! I draw!" Shark said with his eyes still blazing with unnatural purple flames , once again reminding me that there was a duel going on. "I summon, Drill Barnacle!"

 **Drill Barnacle [300/0/L3]**

"300 attack points; you are lucky." Astral said making Yuma confused.

"Wait- whaddaya mean I'm lucky?"

"I activate my Dragon's ability. So by using an overlay unit, I can power up Leviathan Dragon's strength!" Shark said as Leviathan's attack points increased.

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon [3000/0/R3]**

"3000 points now...? Whoa!"

"Since Shark's Leviathan Dragon had one last overlay unit remaining... it was obvious what he would do. Just as it is obvious what he will do now." Astral said.

"What?!" Yuma said in a fearful, hushed tone. I was curious as to what was going to happen as well.

"It's time, Leviathan Dragon! Attack Gogogo Golem!" Shark ordered as Leviathan destroyed Yuma's Golem, and also damaged Yuma's lifepoints.

 **Shark: 3700 Yuma: 800**

"Just 800 points left! Ohh..." Yuma said as he looked up at Astral. _'300 attack points; you are lucky'_ I guess that's what he meant.

"I'm not finished yet, Yuma! Drill Barnacle- dig in!" I winced as Drill Barnacle attack Yuma directly, making him lose even more lifepoints.

 **Shark: 3700 Yuma: 500**

"For your information, when in defense mode, that Golem has an effect that prevents him from being destroyed in battle. Now do you understand, why I suggested you bring him out in defense mode? You're not very good at this." Astral informed Yuma causing him to get frustrated again,

"Be quiet!" I looked up at Astral and saw that he was fading in and out. He noticed this as well and looked at his hand.

"Oh my- what's this? My life force seems to be draining away..." His life force? He closed his eyes and was silent for awhile. Yuma looked over to me and I shrugged. Yuma then approached him slowly, before Astral opened his eyes."Numbers...!" He said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"They're the key...! The key to unlocking my sealed memory...! You see- Numbers are special cards; even among Xyz monsters... they cannot be defeated like regular cards. And in a duel, when Number cards are used, the winner absorbs the loser's Number cards." Astral explained.

"Where ya going with this?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know, for sure. All I do know is that you must win. Otherwise, I will meet a very bad end." Astral said sounding frustrated and even... afraid.

"Thanks a lot, no pressure or anything!" Yuma said sarcastically as he looked at his cards.

"While ya think things over- I activate Drill Barnacle's effect! Because it was able to deal damage to you, it now gains 1000 attack points!" Shark said as he powered up his monster.

 **Drill Barnacle [1300/0/L3]**

"But just wait, Yuma; there's more! Drill Barnacle's a monster that can attack you directly! Which means on the next turn, if that attack connects, you're through!" Shark said and I started to get worried. Yuma better come up with a plan, and quick!

"Nuts...! I wasn't planning on a direct attack! What do I do? What do I do? What do I- huh?! Hey! I'll play my facedown, that's what! Hmm- now what did I throw down again?" I sweatdropped. He's gonna be the death of me. He clicked on his screento see what he played.

"You played "Bye Bye Damage". And had you activated it earlier, you would've dealt damage to Shark; and Gogogo Golem would not have been destroyed." Astral informed him.

"Well maybe I was distracted because of all your blabbing!" Yuma said defensively.

"Speakin' of, how 'bout you zip it and duel!" Shark said interrupting Yuma and Astral.

"You stay outta this!" Yuma snapped at Shark.

"Stay outta _what_ , exactly?"

"My talk with me and Sasha's invisible friend!" Okay I'll admit, that did kinda make us sound crazy.

"You know what's gonna be invisible? As in vanished? Your lifepoints!" Shark mocked as Yuma looked at his duel disk.

"Nope, still there."

"But not for long, unless..." Astral looked at Yuma dead serious "You start listening to me for some dueling advice, Yuma. Not later- now."

"Can I at least get a please?" Yuma asked being his stubborn self.

"Stop making dumb mistakes... please." Astral said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yuma!" He turned his attention to me, "Astral is right. You need to start listening to him. Just put your ego aside for a second!" I told him. He's not the only stubborn one here.

"Alright." He said and I nodded with a smile.

"On your next draw, we need a card that allows you to summon more than once this turn." Astral told him, but Yuma didn't seem to be following.

"A card that lets me do what?"

"Special-summon a monster." Astral said a bit more slow so Yuma could understand.

"Fine! I'll try! All right, for the sake of both my and Bronk's decks, here goes- I draw!" Yuma looked at the card drew, with Astral looking over his shoulder.

""Monster Reborn". It seems that Fate has come through for me this time. " I grinned when Astral, once again, believed that _he_ was dueling.

"But I'm the one who drew it! I summon Ganbara Knight in attack mode!"

 **Ganbara Knight [0/1800/L4]**

"Yuma! Why'd'ja go with attack mode?! Ganbara Knight has zero attack points!" Bronk yelled in disbelief.

"Huh?! Aww!"

"Just give up, Yuma! You can't win!" I glared at Shark. He was seriously working on my last nerve.

"Sorry, Shark, but I never give up. Feeling the flow means fighting 'til the very end!" My frown turned upside down at his words.

"'Feeling the flow'?" Astral asked confused.

"That's right, feeling the flow, it's kinda my motto. It's about doing what can't be done! Like right now; I'm gonna find a way to win this."

"You're wrong. The only thing you're gonna find, Yuma, is the bitter taste of disappointment! And d'you know why? 'Cause I have two monsters on the field and you have one- with zero attack points!" When Shark reminded Yuma of what was on the field, he started freaking out.

"It's fine." Astral assured and Yuma relaxed, "It's good that Ganbara Knight's on offense. It gives us a chance to turn things around... perhaps."

"Perhaps?!"

"Quick- bring back Gagaga Magician with Monster Reborn!" Astral ordered.

"What?"

"There's no time to argue! You must trust me, please!" Astral begged. Him and Yuma stared at each other before Yuma looked away.

"Yeah, well, I was gonna do that anyhow. From my hand, I activate the spell card, "Monster Reborn"! And with it, I bring back Gagaga Magician!"

 **Gagaga Magician [1500/1000/L4]**

"So what? His 1500 attack points are no threat to me." Shark said Yuma gritted his teeth.

"At last, the stage is set." Astral said.

"For what?"

"Teamwork. Overlay level-4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight." Astral said and both me and Yuma's eye widened. Were they gonna...?

"Hang on a sec... is this what I think?" Yuma asked voicing our thoughts.

"Look at your deck, Yuma." The container on Yuma's right hip popped open, streaming light. Yuma takes out a card.

"Ohh...! It looks like an Xyz monster! But I... I- I can't quite make out which one!"

"I can. It's Number 39, Utopia." Wait, Number?

"Hey, is this- a Number card?" Yuma asked a bit excitedly.

"It is. And now it belongs to you, Yuma."

"Then let's see what this baby's got, 'cause I'm feelin' the flow big-time! I overlay level-4 Gagaga Magician and Ganbara Knight!" I watched in anticipation as they opened the overlay network, "And now that I have, I can do a little Xyz summoning! So here goes!"  
"Rise on up- Number 39, Utopia!" Yuma and Astral both said as they summoned the most amazing monster I have ever seen!

 **Number 39: Utopia [2500/2000/R4]**

"Time to take out Shark's monster, Utopia! Attack Drill Barnacle! Go, Rising Sun Slash!" Yuma and Astral said still speaking at the same time. Utopia used one of his swords to take out Drill Barnacle and Shark's lifepoints.

 **Shark: 2500 Yuma: 500**

"Yeah! You got Number-crunched!" Yuma said.

"Our job isn't finished yet. Now to introduce Utopia to Leviathan Dragon!" Astral added.

"Another Number monster...?!" Bronk asked in disbelief.

"Where'd it come from? I don't remember Yuma having that card before." Tori said in disbelief as well.

"Same here. Too weird."

"It must be a miracle," I told them with a smile.

"All righty, Shark- I end my turn! Heheh... how cool am I! I just made an Xyz summon!" Yuma then ran over to us, "Bronk! Tori! Sasha! Tell me you saw that?" I grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we saw it." Tori replied.

"Wasn't it cool?! I am so feelin' the flow right now!"

"That's great, but- Utopia has 2500 attack points; Leviathan Dragon has 3000. If Shark attacks, it's over." Bronk pointed out.

"Oh yeah- that's bad!"

"Very bad. 'Specially since now, it's my turn. I draw! Huah! From my hand, I activate the spell card "Surface"! And since I did, a water monster now surfaces from my graveyard! Welcome back, Big Jaws!" Shark said as he brought his monster back.

 **Big Jaws [1800/300/L3]**

"But he won't be back for long! I release him and tribute-summon Jawsman!"

 **Jawsman [2600/1600/L6]**

"What's a tribute summon?" I asked.

"It's when you forfeit a monster on the field to bring out a higher-level monster." Bronk answered.

"Heh ha ha ha ha. Now Jawsman gains 300 attack points for every other water monster on my field- I have one; Leviathan Dragon. So Jawsman powers up to 2900 attack points!"

 **Jawsman [2900/1600/L6]**

"Now to put them to use. Leviathan Dragon, attack Utopia!"

"Oh well, it was nice while it lasted, Utopia!" Yuma said nervously.

"If you use Utopia's overlay unit, Utopia will put a stop to Leviathan Dragon's attack. " Astral informed.

"Now ya tell me?! I activate Utopia's special ability- by using an overlay unit to negate Leviathan Dragon's attack! Go, Light-Winged Shield!" Utopia then stopped the attack.

"So, you bought yourself some time. But that time'll eventually run out- your monster's not strong enough to beat mine!" Shark said.

"Yeah, I guess Shark kinda has a point."

"And you only have one overlay unit left to protect yourself with! So when it's gone, your lifepoints will be gone too. And it looks like this is gonna happen sooner than later, 'cause you're gonna have to use it up right now to protect yourself from Jawsman! Or Utopia's fish food!" Shark ordered another attack.

"What're you waiting for, Yuma?! Use Utopia's special ability!" Astral told Yuma.

"Yeah, I could do that... or I could...! Haha! Do this! I play the trap "Bye Bye Damage"! Which means my monster can say 'bye-bye' to being destroyed this turn!"

"I told you to use Utopia's ability!"

"I don't always do as I'm told! 'Course... my lifepoints still take a hit from Jawsman's attack! But you take the same damage, only double!" Yuma said to Shark who was shocked.

 **Shark: 1700 Yuma: 100**

I winced as I saw Yuma's lifepoints go down. Shark laughed.  
"Thanks for playin' that trap, Yuma; because now I can play my trap! Booming Urchin! And it really does pack a punch, because come my turn, you'll be blasted with 1000 points of damage, and I'll win this!"

"Yuma..." I said to myself worriedly.

"Your deck is mine! Face it, Yuma- you have lost!"

"Not yet! I'm not givin' up! Far- from it! 'Cause- I'm feelin' the flow! And now- you're gonna feel something! And here it comes! The sting of defeat!" He did multiple flips, landed on his backside, but smiled at the card he drew. "All right- go! Utopia! Attack Leviathan Dragon!"

"Oh my!" Astral said as he watched on.

"Why is he attacking?!" Tori asked.

"That Yuma, he never stops to think!" Bronk added and I shook my head.

"Relax you guys. Yuma has a plan... I know it." I said confidently.

"And now I activate Utopia's ability- and use an overlay unit to negate that attack!" Yuma said halting Utopia.

"You're a duel fool! Why would you negate an attack that you just ordered?!" Shark asked.

"I'll show you why. Now, from my hand, I'm playing the spell, "Double Or Nothing!"

"Where you going with this?"

"It's not where I'm going, it's where Utopia's going! 'Cause since I stopped his attack before, his strength is now doubled, and he gets to attack again!"

 **Number 39: Utopia [5000/2000/R4]**

"5000 attack points...?!" Shark asked in disbelief.

"Now go, Utopia! Attack Leviathan Dragon with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia destroyed Leviathan Dragon and wiped out the rest of Shark's lifepoints.

 **Shark: 0 Yuma: 100  
Winner: Yuma**

"Hey...! Did I... win? Yuma asked.

"...Did he...?" "...He did...! " Tori, Bronk, and I all looked at each other before cheering and running over to Yuma. When we reached him, he picked me up and spun me around while cheering.

"I did it! I beat Shark!" I laughed as he continued spinning me. Once he put me down, we remained in a hug until Tori cleared her throat. When we separated our faces were beat red. She smiled and gave us a knowing look which confused me.

"Shark?" I turned around when Shark came over to us and handed Yuma Bronk's deck.

"We... had a deal."

"Thank you. And thank you for keeping your word." Shark then started to walk away.

"You're a good duelist... I'll see ya 'round."

"Thanks. And hey- ," Shark stopped, "Maybe we can do this again sometime. Only forget the decks- let's just duel for good ol' fashioned fun! That's the best way to feel the flow!" Shark started walking again

"You may have a point. 'Til then, Yuma. "

"You were 'feeling the flow' on that last draw, weren't you? That's why you risked everything. Yes?" Astral then asked as we turned to him.

"Kind of. But I also just, wanted to give you a scare." Yuma said before smiling, "Which... I did. And it was fun!"

"I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, if... you do as I say." Astral said and I laughed.

"Do as you say?! Not a chance!" I stopped laughing and introduced myself while Yuma talked with Bronk and Tori.

"Hi Astral, I'm Sasha! It's nice to properly meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well." I unconsciously stuck my hand out for him to shake, forgetting that I would probably just go right through him. However, when our hands touched, he felt... solid. Both me and Astral's eyes widened. He must have thought I would go through him as well. We let go of each other's hands as Yuma came over to us. Yuma tried to touch Astral, but went right through him.

"How are you able to touch him?" Yuma asked.

"I-I don't know"

"This is most peculiar" Astral added and I gave a small nod.

If Yuma couldn't touch him, than why could I?


	4. In The End Part 1

**I do not own Yugioh Zexal or it's characters! The Yugioh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my OC Sasha and the altered plot. Askalan belongs to a friend of mine!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Yuma beat Shark and Bronk, Tori, Yuma, and I were walking home from school. I hung back with Tori and Bronk, while was Yuma was arguing with Astral... still.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost already, Astral?!" Yuma asked. "You did; but, I do not understand what you mean by that. How can one consciously get lost? If I go somewhere, I will know where I am." Astral answered.

"It's a figure of speech, it means 'beat it', 'leave', 'go away'!""I can't until you gather the Numbers." Yuma then whirled around to face Astral who following him."What about you! What do I have to do with anything?! Why do I have to gather your dumb Numbers?!"

"There goes Yuma, having another argument wit' himself." Bronk said.  
"Maybe there really is an invisible duelist following him around." Tori said flashing me a smile that I returned. She's starting to believe me and Yuma. I turned my attention back to Yuma and Astral.

"Will you stop following me like a lost puppy?!"  
"I am not a dog,""I know you're not a dog, it's just an expression!" Bronk then tried to get Yuma's attention but Yuma turned around and started walking, not seeing him "Ah, never mind! Forget this!"

"Or maybe not. Maybe he just fell on his head." I laughed with Tori. I then tuned back into what Yuma and Astral's conversation "It means I'm not gonna talk to you anymore!" I sighed and skipped next to Yuma.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him Yuma." He turned to look at me.  
"But Sasha! He's so annoying!" He told me and I playfully rolled my eyes and shook my head. Astral probably thinks that Yuma's annoying as well.

"Observation number two. When asked to do something, humans behave erratically." Astral said as Yuma got more and more frustrated.

"Stop using big words!" I was about to say something when a scream came from Yuma's house. Kari. "It sounded like my sister!" Yuma said as we all ran in.

When we ran inside, we found Kari sweating and trembling before several glowing red computer screens, each one reading ERROR. Uh, oh.  
"What's wrong, Kari?" Yuma asked.

"My research...! My transcripts...! My big scoop!" She sounded like she was about to snap, "Some kind of bug just wiped out my computer."

"Okay, let's try to stay calm..." Yuma said trying to calm his sister down.  
"My deadline is tomorrow...!"  
"Mount Kari's about to blow...!" Yuma told us as we started to back out of the room.

"We might wanna get outta here." Tori said as we began leaving, but not before Kari gave Yuma her orders.  
"HEY YUMA! GO FIND ME A NEW SCOOP, OR ELSE!"

The sun began to set as Tori, Bronk, Yuma, Astral, and I all stood, or in Astral's case floated above, the sidewalk downtown.  
"Ugh, how does Kari expect me to find her a scoop? Why hasn't traffic moved in, like, ten minutes?" Yuma asked as we looked at the long line of cars that were honking.

"Uh, nothing is moving. Look at the monorail!" Bronk pointed out, and it was also at a stand-still. Come to think of it, everything's been acting up since this afternoon.

"Something's going on" Tori said and I nodded.  
"Yeah, but what? What would make a whole city malfunction?" I asked. It was silent for a moment as we all thought it over, before we heard a rumbling noise.

"You guys hear that?" We all turned to the sound "Hey, check it out- the vending machine's tossing out drinks all by itself!" The next thing I knew, Yuma was standing happily with a large stack of cans in his arms.

"You can't take those, you didn't pay for them!" Tori reprimanded and I laughed before getting an idea. I reached into my backpack and pulled out two $1 bills. I was a bit surprised when the vending machine still took my money. After it did, I walked over to Yuma.

"Now you can only have 1." I told him and he frowned slightly.  
"But you put $2 in there!" He whined and I giggled before grabbing the chocolate milk out of his arms.

"Yeah, one for you and one for me! I didn't drink anything today so I'm really thirsty," I explained before looking at Tori and Bronk "Do you guys want anything?" They shook their heads and I shrugged and began sipping my drink.

"Trash identified. Trash identified. Trash identified." I heard before the group of litterbots grabbed Yuma and dumped him in the trash.

"Whaa-aa! Get me outta here! Ugh, what is that smell?" Astral hovered upside down as he watched Yuma.  
"Trash contained. Trash contained." I set my drink before helping Yuma out of the garbage, with him muttering something about litterbots being stupid.

After that we parted ways with Tori and Bronk so it was just Yuma and I, well, and Astral.  
"So Sasha, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to stay over?" He asked with what looked like a blush and I smiled.  
"Am I allowed?"

"Of course you are! It's like your second home." He said quoting what I used to say all the time and I smiled. It was true, I always felt at home at Yuma's house.  
"Alright then" I said and he gave me a warm smile.

When we arrived at our houses Yuma waited for me while I ran in, told Askalan that I was staying at Yuma's which she fine with, grabbed my over night bag, and walked with him over to his house. When we went inside we were greeted by Yuma's grandmother.

"Oh hello Sasha, are staying over tonight?" She asked kindly and I smiled.  
"Hi Mrs. Tsukumo, and yes if it's okay."

"Of course dear! And you can just call me Grandma. Now come, dinner's ready." She told me with a smile, Yuma then took my bag upstairs and we sat down at the table, and began talking about our day, with Kari still being upset.

"Why did my computer trash my report? " She asked with her head down on the table.  
"Speaking of trash, one of those litterbots scooped me up today!" Yuma said.  
"The same thing happened to me!" Grandma said catching Kari's attention.

"Wait, wait, what?"  
"Downtown was crazy today. Traffic lights were wonky, the monorail got stuck, vending machines were just spitting stuff out!" Yuma explained and I nodded.

"The radio said everything's back to normal, now." Grandma added.  
"So, wait. I'm not the only one whose computer got wiped out?" Kari asked.  
"I can promise you're not." I told her.

"Something stinks." Kari said making Yuma and Grandma smell themselves thinking they smelled like trash. I smiled and laughed.

"Not you two! I smell a good story brewing! I've gotta replenish my energy and get cracking!" She said as she began eating Yuma's food. Despite Yuma's complaints she ate his food and took off, so I decided to give him some of mine. He was reluctant to eat it at first, not wanting to take it from me, but he eventually gave in.

"So this is how these humans replenish their energy..." I heard Astral note, before finishing my food.

~Timeskip to later that night~

I was getting more and more tired, so I changed into a pair of black shorts and a tank top. I saw Yuma and Astral in the hall way and walked up to them.

"Hey, I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight you two!" I told them before laying down in Yuma's bed since he slept in a hammock in the attic. I could still hear Yuma and Astral talking, but I fell asleep.

Yuma's POV (well this is different! XD)

"You seem very close with Sasha. What makes her so special?" Astral asked and I turned to sharply face him.

"What do you mean 'what makes her so special'?! Everything! She's sweet, kind, funny, she always supports me, she has the most adorable laugh, long gorgeous curly light brown hair, and she has most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. She's one of the reasons why I 'feel the flow'" Yeah, I had a big crush on her, but can you blame me? "She's really important to me okay?!"

"She is important to you. I will remember that." I rolled my eyes and walked into my room to go up to the attic. I cast one last smile at Sasha's sleeping figure, before climbing up, and falling asleep.

Sasha's POV

I woke up to someone shaking me. When I opened my eyes I saw Yuma standing there looking panicked.  
"Sasha come on we're late!" I didn't say anything and just rushed to get ready. Once I was dressed Yuma and I ran out the door, hoping to make it in time.

~Timeskip to at school~

"Made it!" Yuma said as we sat down in out seats.  
"So I know we were going to spend today's class discussing the quadratic equation, and I know you were all looking forward to that, but unfortunately, due to yesterday's system hiccup, our systems are offline. Extra credit for anyone who can find the source of this thing-"

"Excuse me, Mister Kay? But I can take this one!"  
"You... know I was being sarcastic, right, Caswell?" Mr. Kay asked the blue haired student.

"Ahem! Okay. Pay attention, simpletons, because some of this might go over your heads! Yesterday's incident was the result of a virus planted in the city's grid system by a hacker. But- in the end, by pinging several-"

"Hey, since we can't talk about mathy stuff, let's have a duel tournament!" Yuma suggested interrupting Caswell's rant.

"Well, that's not on the curriculum... but sure, why not?" Mr. Kay agreed and all of the students cheered... except Caswell.  
"Yuma! I challenge you to a duel here and now!" Caswell said to Yuma who agreed.

 **Caswell: 4000 Yuma: 4000**

"Show 'im what you're made of, Yuma!" Tori cheered.

"What are you made of, Yuma? I heard you beat Shark the other day." Caswell asked in a mocking tone.  
"Well, then you heard the truth." Yuma said.  
"I don't believe you. Everyone knows Shark is the best duelist around."

"Believe it, Kazwell, 'cause it's true!" Bronk said.  
"We were right there, we saw it happen!" Tori called as well.  
"Yeah, Yuma's telling the truth!" I added.

"Then according to the laws of transitive property..."  
"Transa-whaty?" Yuma asked confused.

"Beating you would mean that, in the end, I am the best duelist in school!" Caswell exclaimed.  
"I'm not sure I buy that logic, Caswell. Either way that's not gonna happen, 'cause I've got an awesome Number ca- huh?" Oh no, please tell he didn't-"Where'd my Number card go?! I had it this morning!"

"What's the matter- are you feeling the pressure already?"  
"Wait a second, just hang on, I'M NOT READY!"

(A very short time later)

"I summon Crashbug X!"  
 **Crashbug X [0/2000]**  
"Now zap his lifepoints!" Yuma then went flying as his lifepoints dropped.

 **Caswell: 4000 Yuma: 0  
Winner: Caswell**

I winced, poor Yuma.  
"Ha! I bested you in one move! You never had a chance! In the end, there was no way an intellectually-challenged amateur like you could defeat a brilliant strategist such as myself!" Caswell boasted.

"What did you call me?!" Yuma asked.

"There's no need to boast, Caswell." Mr. Kay said as we looked in confusion "Dueling is actually a lot like life. Sometimes things go as we planned, other times we make mistakes and we get frustrated. When that happens, you just have to feed your frustrations to Crashbug. You guys know the legend behind Crashbug, right? Crashbug's this little electrical spirit, and he likes to zap what he calls 'bugs'. Bugs are those feelings that get in our way- frustration, doubt- give those bugs to Crashbug and you can move past them and succeed."

"That's ridiculous, Mister Kay! Crashbug doesn't actually exist!" Caswell protested.  
"Of course it exists; I've seen it. So what if you lost, Yuma? The trick is to not let the frustration get to you. Learn from your mistakes and keep moving forward. Keep challenging yourself."

"You got it, Mister Kay! I'm gonna keep at it- that's what feelin' the flow is all about!" Yuma said and I smiled.

"Isn't Mister Kay the coolest?" Yuma asked me and Tori as we walked home. "Not only is he the awesomest, smartest math whiz I've ever met, but he's super nice, too! I wanna be just like him when I grow up!" A car horn interrupted us. When the window rolled down, it revealed Kari.

"Hey, doofus; what's up?" She greeted her brother.  
"Whadda you want, sis?"  
"Hop in the car; let's go for a drive." We got in and listened to what she had to say.

"It's a good thing yesterday's virus attack only spread to a few remote servers."  
"Why? What woulda happened if it had spread to more... remote-control... serving... thingies?" Yuma asked his sister.

"The entire city would've been thrown into chaos! Forget about traffic lights and litterbots- Bank data would've vanished! People would've lost their money. Hospitals would've lost medical records and the ability to help people! It would've been a disaster!"

"Who would do that?" I asked.  
"I have no idea. But I do know that the virus was transmitted from your school library."  
"WHAT?" We all asked in surprise as we arrived at the school.

"So here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna chase a few more leads; meanwhile you three are gonna stake out the library." Kari told us.  
"A stakeout sounds so exciting!" Tori said and I agreed.

"Why did I get hungry when you said that?" Yuma asked and I laughed.  
"Because she said steak." I answered.  
"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"You're always hungry! But don't let your appetite distract you! I wanna track this hacker down and make him pay for deleting my big scoop!" Kari exclaimed before leaving. We all just shrugged and went into the library.

"So what was your sister's big scoop?" Tori asked.  
"Ice cream" I couldn't help but quietly laugh, and I could've sworn he blushed.

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. She discovered that the local ice cream parlor was a front for a criminal organization!" Tori then scolded Yuma for not being alert. I then remembered something.

"Yuma, where's Astral?" I asked.  
"Who cares"  
"Yuma!"  
"What? He was annoying!" I shook my head in disbelief before helping Tori.

It started getting late and nothing had happened.  
"It's almost time for the library to close." Tori informed us.

"Maybe the sinister bad guy took the day off. Or maybe it's a... hacker holiday or something." Yuma said before movement caught my eye.  
"Look!" I told them.

"Caswell." Yuma said when we saw who it was.  
"Yeah- and he's acting suspicious." Tori added before Yuma ran up to him despite our protests.

"Caught red-handed! Now tell us why ya did it, ya criminal lowlife!" Yuma said as he reached Caswell, with me and Tori following.  
"Unhand me! I'm not behind this- I'm being used!"

"Don't try to lie! I saw you upload the virus, and- um, what're you doing?" Yuma asked when Caswell began typing very quickly.

"I'm tracking the source of the rootkit. If I can pinpoint the location this machine was just accessed from, then we'll know where the criminal is and- ohh! This is not good! Look, in the end I found an encrypted data packet that led me to believe I could access a file on this computer to learn who the criminal is, but it turns out the file was a detonator for some sort of computer virus and now it's- Wait- I'm onto something!" A set of numbers then appeared; 1001246 "There's our location!" It was a tower in the city.

It was dark by the time we got there. Yuma had contacted his sister, who would try to stop the countdown. We walked into the dark building, and it seemed as if no one was there.  
"Maybe you were wrong about this place, Caswell." Yuma said.  
"In the end, have I ever been wrong?" Just then, the door slammed shut behind us, locking us in.

"You've finally put the pieces together. Took you a lot longer than I thought it would!" I knew that voice... it was Mr. Kay!

"Mr. Kay?! What're you doin' hangin' out here?" Yuma asked.  
"Don't you get it? In the end, Mr. Kay is the criminal mastermind behind the malicious virus!" Caswell informed as our teacher laughed. "That's one way of putting it!"

"But- but I was saying earlier how awesome you are, Mr. Kay! I think I even said I wanted to be like you when I grow up!" Yuma said disappointed.  
"Hmph! Someone like you could never be like me!"

"I have to say, sir- this is disappointing!" Caswell scolded.  
"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Caswell; especially since I'm so proud of you for following my clues!" I looked at the countdown on the screen as it went down "I wanted you all to be here when the virus went... well... viral."

"Are you saying you led us here on purpose?!" Caswell asked. Mr. Kay chuckled and got rid of his glasses, then loosened his tie, revealing the 34 burning on the side of his neck.  
"A Number!" Yuma and I said at the same time.

Mr. Kay laughed "You cannot stop me!"  
"I can't believe it!" Yuma said as his key glowed. It was then, that Astral appeared.  
"That human bears the mark of a Number!" Astral startled Yuma.

"I thought you went back to Saturn or something!"  
"You were incorrect.""So then where've you been?! Where did you come from just now?! What are you?!"

"Why is he talking to himself like that?" Caswell asked me and Tori. "Whatever you are, don't-"

"All right! Yuma and Sasha's invisible duelist friend must've appeared to help 'im out!" Tori said. Before Caswell could say anything, I stopped him.  
"Say it's crazy, and you get hurt."

"Never mind, forget it; I'm gonna ignore you," Yuma said to Astral before turning to the teacher, "What's goin' on, Mr. Kay?! Why're you doing this?!"  
"This is my personal challenge to myself. Like you, always trying to feel the flow."

"That's not the same thing! Feeling the flow isn't about causing trouble and hurting people!"  
"Yuma, you must duel this man. One of the Numbers has consumed his spirit. The only way to reason with him, is to break the Number's hold." Astral said.

"I challenge you to a duel- and if you lose, then you have to stop the virus from going off!" Yuma said to Mr. Kay.  
"You want to duel me?! Well, I am more than happy to agree to your conditions, Yuma- but why d'you think you can defeat me? Well?!"  
"Because now I'm feelin' the flow!" They put on their equipment and the duel began.

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 4000**

"Yuma has to win- or else everyone'll think I'm some kinda criminal!" Caswell whined.

"I believe the first move is mine! I draw! I place a monster facedown in defense mode!" Mr. Kay said.  
"Aw, great, a facedown! Now I don't even know what I'm up against!" Yuma said.

"So then try to attack me, and find out!"  
"I think I will! Hah! I summon, Gagaga Magician!"  
 **Gagaga Magician [1500/1000]**

"Wait, since I don't know what that is, maybe I shouldn't attack. Whatever, there's no point in thinking...! Gagaga Magician! Attack Mr. Kay!"

"Not a chance. Crashbug X! Show yourself!"  
 **Crashbug X [0/2000]**  
It forms a glowing cage around itself, and repels the attack. "Ah man, I just got schooled...!"

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 3500**

"How come Yuma lost lifepoints if his monster is just fine?" Tori asked Caswell.  
"If you attack a monster in defense mode, the attacking monster isn't destroyed, even if the defending monster has higher defense points. Thus, in the end, if you subtract the attack points from the defense points, Yuma takes 500 points of damage!"

"It's my turn now! I draw! First I summon Crashbug Y!  
 **Crashbug Y [1400/1600]**

"And with that done, I activate the "Crashbug Road" spell card from my hand! Now- we each choose a level-4-or-below monster on our fields; then we each summon a monster from our hands, that has the same level as the monster we chose! I choose, Crashbug Z!  
 **Crashbug Z [0/1500]**

"'Kay. The only monster on my field is, Gagaga Magician. So that means... sweet! I can summon Gogogo Golem!"

"I would highly advise summoning that Golem in defense mode, since it has an ability that prevents it from being destroyed in battle." Astral suggested.  
"If I wanted advice from an annoying ghost, I'd go to a haunted house! I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode!"  
 **Gogogo Golem [1800/1500]**

"How d'ya like that- with 1800 attack points, this Golem won't be goin' down easy!"

"I'm afraid this is what we call a teachable moment, Yuma! You've set me up for a perfect victory! It's over, Yuma! I overlay Crashbug X, Y, and Z! With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network!"

"Here comes the Number." Astral said, "Ohh, an Xyz summoning with three monsters!" Yuma added.  
"That's right! Prepare to meet your defeat- here comes Number 34- Terror-Byte!"  
 **Number 34: Terror-Byte [0/2900]**

"It appears to be some sort of data chip, capable of taking the form of a member of the Rhinoceratidae family! But, what's the significance of the Number?!" Caswell asked.

"I dunno, it, it- ah! Hah- all right! Both of my Number cards are suddenly back in my deck!" Yuma said and I smiled.  
"I'm activating Terror-Byte's special ability. Like a denominator absorbs a numerator in a perfect fractional ratio, by using one overlay unit, I can take control of one of your monsters! Your Gogogo Golem is mine!"  
"Ahh! Not cool, Mr. Kay!"  
"And now, Gogogo Golem, attack Yuma!"

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 3200**

"You'll never defeat me, Yuma. Your dueling is too imperfect!" Mr. Kay taunted.

"My dad used to say that imperfection is what makes us awesome."  
"Perfection is everything. I teach math because it is the pursuit of absolute perfection! The only reason your father said that is so you wouldn't feel bad about being a failure!" Ouch.

"Aw, man, Mr. Kay is really layin' it out there. Kinda stings!"  
"Tell me where it stings." Astral said.  
"It stings in my heart!"

"Observation number five. Words can hurt a human's heart... I will remember that."

"I can't let what he's saying get to me...! I gotta try to be strong."  
"Um, Yuma?" Yuma looked at Caswell.

"You know how I'm always saying 'in the end'?" He asked. "Well, it's interesting, because- the phrase 'in the end' is actually about starting conditions. Something that is so in the end, was that way from the beginning." Tori and I looked at each other in exasperation, "It was inevitable. And so it actually..."

"I'm kinda busy at the moment, Caswell- why're you bringin' this up now?!" Yuma asked.

"Caswell is simply trying to explain that, in the end, you're going to lose this duel, and I'm going to infect the entire city's control system- and that's been the case since the very beginning!"


	5. In The End Part 2

**I do not own Yugioh Zexal or it's characters! The Yugioh franchise belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I only own my OC Sasha and the altered plot. Askalan belongs to a friend of mine! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

Sasha's POV

"Your defeat is coming, Yuma- I can assure you! But for now, I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Mr. Kay said to Yuma as the duel continued.

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 3200**

"Ahhh...! Okay. Um. Lemme think. Lemme think!" Yuma starting getting flustered. It didn't help that the viral release would occur in 20 minutes.  
"It is my turn!" Astral said taking charge.  
"I can do this by myself, Astral!"

"Yuma keeps yelling and screaming at someone who clearly isn't there. In the end, should we be concerned about him?" Caswell asked, but me and Tori shook our heads.  
"No no, he's fine, don't worry, Caswell! This is just what Yuma's like when he's really feelin' the flow." Tori said with me nodding in agreement.

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yuma drew a card.  
"I suggest that you summon Ganbara Knight." Astral said to Yuma.  
"Go away and duel your own duel!"

"A Number card is on the line here, Yuma. If we don't get that Number... I may fade away."  
"Oh yeah? Well maybe I should let 'im win then!" Seriously? Can they just get along for 20 minutes?!"  
"You need me, Yuma. You cannot duel without me. You are not good enough."  
"Stop talking to me and just go away! I'm not gonna do anything you tell me to do in this duel!"

"Why would you disregard my valuable advice?"  
"If you tell me that I should go to the right, then I'm gonna break to the left! You say I should bust out Ganbara Knight? So I'll summon Achacha Archer!"

 **Achacha Archer [1200/600]**

"Bad move." Astral commented.

"Fire away!" Yuma ordered. The archer launched a fiery arrow, and damages Mr. Kay's lifepoints.

 **Mr. Kay: 3500 Yuma: 3200**

"Whoohooo! See what I did?! I managed to damage his lifepoints!"  
"Perhaps, but you missed out."  
"Huh?"

"If you had summoned Ganbara Knight as I advised you to, you would have been able to combine it with your Golem, and then Xyz summon Utopia. " Astral explained. "Oh. I hadn't thought about that," Yuma said before realizing he just agreed with Astral, "I mean, it's all part of my master plan!"

"You're messing with my perfection! But fortunately, I've got a trap- Damage Vaccine Omega Max **!** And since I just took damage, I can use this card to regain all the lifepoints I just lost." Mr. Kay said.

"Uh...! Are you telling me my attack was pointless?!" Yuma asked in disbelief.  
"In a way, this entire duel is pointless, my dear boy! Someone like you can't defeat someone like me!"

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 3200**

"Aaah! I can see my future now! They're gonna think I was part of this and they're gonna throw me in jail for life! I'm never gonna be valedictorian, and I'll never get a job, and Yuma's running outta time, and that means- I'm running out of time!" Caswell started freaking out again. Having enough of his whines, I went over to him and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?" He asked me.  
"You freaking out like this isn't helping anyone, Caswell! So calm down!" I said and he stopped his panicking as I got a high-five from Tori.

"Uhh... I end my turn." Yuma said.

"You accomplished nothing! Just as I did on my last turn, I can use my Number card's overlay unit, to seize control of your monster!"

"Wait, wait, what? No, no, hang on, don't, hey- nononot, gaaaaaahh!" Gogogo Golem was then transferred to the other side of the field "Ohh, he got my Gogogo Golem again!"

"If you had summoned Utopia, then he would not have been able to take control of your Golem." Astral informed Yuma who turned to face him.  
"Really?"  
"Terror-Byte's ability allows it to take control of a monster with a certain level. But Xyz monsters, like Utopia, have ranks- not levels. Understand?" Yuma just sighed, "You are clearly inexperienced. You should listen to me."

"Forget that! So I take a little damage- big deal! Gogogo Golem's gonna return to my field! And when that happens..." Yuma was interrupted by Mr. Kay laughing.

"D'you seriously expect me to use the same exact strategy 2 turns in a row? This time around I'm activating 2 continuous spells!"

"Do you know what a continuous spell is?" Tori asked Caswell who was cowering on the floor whimpering.  
"It's just like a normal spell, only its effect stays active for as long as the card remains on the field! Now please let me go back to freaking out!"

"With "Infected Mail **",** once a turn, any level-4-or-below monster on my field can attack you directly; but after it attacks- it's destroyed. And since it's on my field, I'm going to attack you with your very own Gogogo Golem!"

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 1400**

"So sorry, Yuma. But now it's time to say goodbye to your precious Golem!"  
"Aw, man, this is not good!"

"I'm afraid it gets worse! For it's at this moment that my 2nd continuous spell activates! Since "Infected Mail" destroyed your Golem, **"Cracking"** slams you with an additional 1800 points of damage!"

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 600**

"So what do you think of my special patented Terror-Byte combo?" Mr. Kay asked.

"Uhh... well, I think your special patented Terror-Byte combo... stinks! Huh?" Yuma, as well as myself, noticing Astral fading dimmer and brighter "That's weird...! Uh, why are you more see-through than before?"

"Every time you lose lifepoints, I can feel my life force fading."  
"Fading...? Like... that must mean... You weren't kidding!" I instantly noticed a change in Yuma's demeanor. Tori noticed as well.

"Yuma seems like he's lost some of his enthusiasm." She said concerned.  
"Of course he's lost his enthusiasm! He's losing this duel! He's gonna totally get me- ah! I know!" Caswell got an idea. I wonder what this is gonna be. "Hey, Yuma!" Caswell then got into a weird chicken-looking pose. What is he doing? "Be like the, the phoenix! And ri-i-i-i-ise from the ashes! Cacawww!" He then began flapping him arms like bird. What is up with this kid?

"Why are you- what are you-?" Yuma didn't know what was going on either.

"Ahh, forget the phoenix! Yeah! There's a dragon in your heart, Yuma! A- a- a giant sleeping dragon, bird, monster!" I think he's trying to be... encouraging? But the chicken wasn't necessary, "I-in the end, what I'm saying is that you've got tremendous potential inside of you!"

"Uhh, I do..?"

"All you have to do is wake that potential up, and this duel is yours!" Caswell told him.  
"Uh, thanks, ah, that's a really cool thing for you to say! Let's go! Let's wake up the dragon!"

"Yuma, I, also, have something that I have been meaning to say to you." Astral added.  
"What, Astral?"

"You are illogical, and you anger too easily; you are clumsy and lacking athletic ability... You are stubborn, too. And odd. But these are all excellent traits. So earlier, when I said you were inexperienced, I meant to say, 'incredible.'" I smiled at what Astral said, but Yuma missed the compliment.

"Yeah, right, now you're just makin' fun a' me!" Just then the room started to shake, "Huh? What? What's that? What's going on, why is the room moving?" The room started to raise up.

"Oh- whoa! The ceiling's opening! We're- we're going up! We're, we're outside!" Caswell announced.  
"Are we going all the way to the top?!" Tori asked.

"From up here, we'll have the best view in the city to witness the results of the viral bug." Mr. Kay said as we shivered from the wind "I'm placing one card facedown and ending my turn."

"Here I go! It's my turn! I draw! Ha, sweet! I drew a great card! Goblindbergh, take to the skies!"

 **Goblindbergh [1400/0]**

"This is what I call a very promising development! Because when Goblindbergh comes to the field, he can bring another monster with it!" Caswell exclaimed.

"Yuma, use this opportunity to summon Zubaba Knight." Astral suggested, but per usual, Yuma shrugged him off.

"Thanks for the suggestion; since you think I should go with Zubaba Knight- I think I'll go with Ganbara Knight!"

 **Ganbara Knight [0/1800]**

"Whoa...! I just realized- they're both level 4! That means, I can Xyz-summon Utopia!" Zubaba Knight was only a level 3, so would Astral tell Yuma to play that instead? Unless... maybe... "I am feelin' the flow like you would not believe! I'm high-fiving the sky, baby! I'm not just in the zone, there's like, another zone inside the zone and that's the zone I'm in!" I smiled at Yuma's wording, "Now check me out as I Xyz-summon- Number 39, Utopia!"

 **Number 39: Utopia [2500/2000]**

"Whoa...! Utopia..." Even Mr. Kay was stunned.

"Yuma, listen. Do not lay down a trap card." Yuma started growling in annoyance "You're not skilled enough to use one."

"Not skilled enough?! I'm all about skill, ya floating bag a' wind, I'll show you! I'm placing one card facedown! It's all you, teach!" I smiled as I realized what Astral was doing. Reverse psychology.

"It's my turn, now! Huh! And once again, I activate Terror-Byte's special ability! This time I'll be taking control of Achacha Archer!" Mr. Kay said taking Yuma's monster.

"Use your own monsters for once!"  
"Why should I? Thanks to my Terror-Byte combo, I get so much more out of turning your monsters against you!"

"Because of Mr. Kay's combo, Archer will go down- and then take Yuma down with 'im!" Caswell said but I smiled.  
"Don't count him out yet, Caswell."

"You mean if this succeeds, my goose is cooked?!" Yuma panicked.  
"Too bad Utopia is so useless; if only it had some ability." Astral said hinting at Yuma.

"Wait a second...! Utopia has the perfect ability! I got an overlay unit for ya, Mr. Kay! Go ahead and hit me with your best shot, 'cause thanks to Utopia, I can put a stop to one monster's attack!" Yuma said catching on.

"Infected Mail's effect only activates when the monster's direct attack succeeds. Since Utopia has stopped the attack, not only is Archer safe... but "Cracking" will not be able to activate, either." Astral explained and I grinned.

"Hah, yeah..! I can stop you from pulling off your combo!" Yuma said proudly.  
"Well; it seems I may've underestimated you." Mr. Kay complimented.

"Yuma's been displaying some rare bursts of intelligence." Caswell noted.  
"It's, probably the invisible duelist telling him what to do." Tori answered.  
"You were serious about that?" He asked and I looked at him.  
"You're forgetting, I can see him as well."

"Now your teacher has used up all of his overlay units." Astral told Yuma.  
"Nice! You can't do your combo anymore!" Yuma called to our teacher.

"You don't honestly think that I failed to gauge your strategy just now, do you, Yuma?" Mr. Kay asked.  
"Maybe."

"You've managed to pave a new road leading straight towards my victory. I now activate- the "Bug Switch" trap card! When Crashbug X, Y, and Z are in my graveyard, I switch one of my monsters to summon Super Crashbug in defense mode!"

 **Super Crashbug [0/3000]**  
"Oh boy, that's a relief. For a second there, I thought you were busting out some huge monster in attack mode." Yuma said relieved.

"Now, why on earth would I go and do something as ineffective as that... when I can activate Super Crashbug's special ability! Now, all monsters in attack mode swap their attack and defense points! Terror-Byte had 2900 defense points; but now it's got 2900 attack points!"

 **Number 34: Terror-Byte [2900/0]**

"Aahh! Are you serious?! It was strong before, but...! Aw, man- and now my monsters are weaker!"

 **Number 39: Utopia [2000/2500]**  
 **Achacha Archer [600/1200]**

"And that means it's the perfect time to attack! Go, Terror-Byte! Attack Utopia!"

"Don't dodge this!" Astral said, and luckily, Yuma didn't listen.  
"I'm absolutely dodging it! I'm activating Utopia's ability! By using up its last overlay unit, I can stop your attack!"

"Nice!" Tori said watching on.  
"No- not nice! Now Utopia's completely out of overlay units; without those, Yuma can't prevent future attacks!" Caswell said, but I knew better.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn! This will all be over on my next turn." Mr. Kay said passing his turn to Yuma.

"Viral release will occur in approximately five minutes." I nervously pulled at my hair, hoping this would be over soon.

"Terror-Byte is so much stronger than my monsters now...! Mr. Kay is right; if I don't beat him this turn, then I'm done-for!" Yuma said worried.

"Yuma, listen to me." Astral said.  
"Huh?"  
"Whatever you do, do not use Zubaba Knight and Achacha Archer to Xyz-summon Leviathan Dragon. That is a bad idea."

"Oh, yeah- that's right, I've got another Number card! And since you think this is a bad idea, then I think it's the perfect idea!"

 **Zubaba Knight [1600/900]**

"Now that my Knight is out and about, I'm gonna overlay it with Achacha Archer to form the overlay network! Mister Kay, I'd like to introduce you to Number 17, Leviathan Dragon!"

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon [2000/0]**

"Interesting. But you seem to have forgotten about the effect Super Crashbug will have. Remember, the attack and defense points of a monster in attack mode are swapped- which means your Leviathan Dragon now has 0 attack points!"

 **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon [0/2000]**

"Dah..! All that effort and excitement, right down the drain!" Yuma said before turning to Astral "See, I told you that was a bad idea! It's like when you told me not to dodge- If I had just stood there, then- ohh..!" Yuma must have just realized what Astral was doing, "You were playing the opposite game with me!"

"You should activate "Thunder Short" from your hand, Yuma. With that, your victory will be assured. No games this time. If you don't do this, I will vanish from this world." Astral told him. Yuma looked at me, almost in guidance, and I nodded.

"From my hand, I'm activating the "Thunder Short" spell card! Thunder Short dishes out 500 points of damage for every monster you have- you can multiply big numbers, right, Mister Kay?!"

 **Mr. Kay: 3000 Yuma: 600**

"This isn't funny anymore. Once again, I activate Damage Vaccine Omega Max! And once again, just as I did before, I regain lifepoints equal to the damage I took."

 **Mr. Kay: 4000 Yuma: 600**

"I just can't make a dent in this guy!" Yuma said exasperated.

"I think you are forgetting about your trap card." Astral reminded.  
"Huh? A trap card? Oh yeah! I activate the **Overconfidence trap!"**

"The... the what?!" Mr. Kay asked.

"Since you've regained lifepoints, I can destroy your monster! Or to put it in a way a math teacher would understand, 'whaddaya get when you subtract Super Crashbug from your field?!"

"With Super Crashbug gone, all the monsters on the field revert back to their normal attack and defense points!" Caswell said as me and Tori cheered.

 **Number 39: Utopia [2500/2000]  
Number 17: Leviathan Dragon [2000/0]  
Number 34: Terror-Byte [0/2900] **

"Uh-! This can't be! Now Terror-Byte has no attack points!" Mr. Kay said in shock.

"Do your stuff, Leviathan Dragon! Attack with Shock Stream Blast!" Leviathan Dragon does just that, obliterating Terror-Byte and damaging Mr. Kay with a blizzard of purple, "And now Utopia's gonna bring it home! Direct atta-a-a-a-ack! Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia then takes out the rest of Mr. Kay's lifepoints.

 **Mr. Kay: 0 Yuma: 600  
Winner: Yuma**

"Hurray! You did it, Yuma!" Tori cheered.  
"A miraculous, come-from-behind victory!" Caswell said before grabbing Tori's wrists and swinging her around, while I ran up to Yuma who lifted me up in a hug before putting me down.

"I totally did it! I beat my math teacher!"  
"I'm somewhat amazed that we pulled that off." Astral said and Yuma and I looked up at him.

"Huh? Hey, how didja know that Mister Kay was gonna restore his lifepoints like that?" Yuma asked.

"Your math teacher was aiming for perfection. It became clear to me that your teacher did not want to lose any lifepoints; that he would put his desire to be perfect above everything else. So I reasoned he was going to try to regain his lifepoints, even if he did not need to at the time." Astral said before absorbing the number card.

We then all ran over to Mr. Kay. Tori began shaking him.

"Mr. Kay? Mr. Kay? Wake up!" Mr. Kay groggily came to; back to his usual self.  
"What're... all you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Hurry! You said you'd stop the viral countdown thing!" Yuma said urgently.  
"The viral countdown...? I can't. The viral release doesn't have a cancellation code."

"Are you serious?! You mean the city is doomed?"

The computer then began counting down.  
"3" Caswell stifled a wail of fear by stuffing his fingers in his mouth.

"2" Tori huddled on the floor, nearly crying, holding her head.

"1" Yuma pulled me into a tight hug as we prepared for chaos to ensue, but it remained peaceful.

"Aah! We're doomed! It's all over!" Caswell said freaking out.

"What're you guys shouting about over here?" Mr. Kay asked.  
"Your virus! Weren't you trying to crash the city's systems and cause panic and chaos?!" Yuma answered Mr. Kay who looked shocked. "Why would you think I'd do something like that?!"

"Uh, everything does seem normal..." Tori commented.  
"I'll admit that during my preparations I accidentally caused some trouble, but..."

"But what were you trying to do?" I asked cutting him off.  
"Ah...! There we are! You wanna know what I did? Just put on your duel gazers and look up at the sky! Or just look up in your case Sasha." He said.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Yuma muttered as we looked up "Whoa! What is- is that-"

"There's a giant crashbug in the sky!" We all said at the same time.

"I was looking at the patterns in the city's night lights, and I noticed that they seemed to be forming an incredibly complex matrix code. With my duel gazer, I scanned the pattern, and realized it was just one optical fragment away from being and exact replica of the Crashbug Q-code! And I realized, the museum's dome isn't normally lit up at night." Mr. Kay explained.

"So then all of this was just you trying to turn on those lights and make a giant Crashbug appear in the sky?!" Yuma asked.  
"Yeah, you got it." We practically fell over, we went to all that trouble and worry over this?! "Well that's weird!" Yuma commented.

"Yuma- look!" Caswell said handing Yuma his card.  
"Your Crashbug card? You rubbing it in that you beat me yesterday?"  
"Read the description!"

"'Crashbug is an electric spirit that eats the bugs in our lives. Sadness, doubt, frustration- no bug is too big for Crashbug. If you see Crashbug on the night of a full moon, it brings you good luck'!"

"Don't you get it, yet? In the end, Mr. Kay just wanted everyone to have good luck!"

"Observation #7, Number cards affect people; they change them. They seem to amplify their individual wants and desires, almost to the point they take over... I need to remember that." I heard Astral say behind us.

I leaned my head on Yuma's shoulder, with him putting his arm around me, and we both blushed as we watched the fireworks.


End file.
